mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Scouter
The Scouter (usually just called Scouter, previously known as''' Lulu''') is the secretive sister of Asredon Wrathguild. Although her past days are now long forgotten and lost in the whimsical void of eternity, the Scouter was once at the top of her own world, and by own world we mean her old house in the woods, living alone. The Scouters original name was Lulu, the younger sister of Redstar who shortly went missing after the events of the First Tiberium War. Now she marches to the beat of her own drum and wanders aimlessly through the large tundra of Siberia, only remembering two faces, her brothers and her friend Aaron. Thanks to an attack from a Scrin Mothership's Catalyst Cannon, as well as a number of other genetic factors, her DNA was shifted similar to her brothers, and is the reason that she is now a yordle, who proudly faces her duties in spite of her tiny size without fear. She spends a lot of time hiding within trees, despite being terrible at climbing them. The downside to this massive genetic shift however is that it shortened her life expectancy to just five years, though Russian science teams are working to improve this under secret orders by the Premier himself. The Scouter is unfortunately colour blind after an unfortunate tree accident, so talking to her about colours will only agitate her. She is also only capable of seeing with her right eye, as during her early days as a human being, she fell from a branch and landed on top of her own helmet, allowing the spike to destroy her left eye. Only a few weeks after did a sharp branch whip back in a strong wind and slash her left eye, and fortunately did not cause any serious damage to her sight. It did leave a scar however, as a constant reminder to her of how unsafe the environment is in which her squad members work. Thankfully, her hearing ability far exceeds her eyesight, and what she cannot see, she can most definitely hear. Scouter is also commonly known as the child with a gun, due to the fact she is physically 8 years old but chronologically 16 years old. Many reports by Russian citizens claim to see her appear in small villages nearby the tundra, as an oversized raccoon stealing vegetables from local markets and fleeing shortly after nailing a guard with a dart. Scouter utilizes a dart gun as a weapon, it's ammunition being a vicious chemical compound that, once in contact with a target, injects into their bloodstream and eats away the target from inside. This, along with her poison gas grenades, makes her a small (around 3ft tall) but formidable opponent with a hell of a punch to give. Although the Scouter does sometimes appear she never gets involved in any huge combat operations that her brother tends to undertake, but can be heard nattering senselessly through the radio, which she usually believes is broken until she gets a response from a random squad member in a completely different location to her. Scouter has been gone so long the Russian military cast her as missing in action, and thus turns down any theories relating to her random appearances near villages. Despite this, Redstar is thoroughly aware that his sister is wandering around in the Siberian tundra and knows for a simple fact, she does not like any form of meaty foods and prefers to eat peoples plants, and without admitting it to anyone but himself, Scouter is a big part in his life. Category:Characters Category:Members of the USSR Category:Protagonists Category:Earth 2 storyline Category:Female